Jake
Jake the Pig Pirate (FNaF 1) and golden Jake is an animatronic pig who also is a pirate. Jake stands as tall as Foxy does, making him slightly higher in height when compared to Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. In the first game, he helps the player ( This is only if his A.I is set up below 0. If set at 1 or above , he will instead help the other animatronics.) He is always active and to (call) him is put in 5253 on the phone. golden on the other hand is just a hallucination that acts the exact same way as golden freddy Withered and Toy Jake (FNaF 2) In FNaF 2, he appears as both a new Toy animatronic and an old withered animatronic and a golden withered . Unlike his first game appearance, these 3 will attack the player. Withered Jake, when compared to the other characters, is the most withered of the bunch, as his costume has many scars, half his endoskeleton head is visible, he doesn't have an arm, his ears are missing, and the upper half of his suit is completely torn off. There also appears to be visible rust on his metal endoskeleton, which can be seen when he's up close. Toy Jake, is a rainbow-colored and more childish version of the previous Jake. He shares the common characteristics of the other main Toy characters (save for The Puppet and B.B). This includes wearing a costume made out of shiny hard plastic, having eyelashes, ball-shaped joints, and a more smooth look.but instead of rosy cheeks he has a white skin color- coloured tie and golden looks the same as normal withered and acts the same as g. freddy. Phantom Jake (FNaF 3) Jake appears in withered form in FNaF 3 as a phantom character. Since the events of FNaF 2, most of his suit has become supposedly lost, as he now only appears as an endoskeleton, all except what he has left of his face. Like all the other phantom, Jake looks to be severely burnt, has black eyes with possed-like pupils, and even more damage to character. He behaves similarly to all the phantoms, doing the same things at random times on the cameras. Nightmare Jake, the Jakles, and Jack-O-Jake (FNaF 4) In the subsequent game, FNaF 4, Jake appears as a nightmare animatronic. This version of Jake is a monstrous and exaggerated caricature of himself. Striking details of this Jake include the teeth he now has in his eye sockets, a large gap filled with teeth between his torso and waist, and a snout that is able to disconnect itself. When disconnected, this snout reveals that Jake has a large hole in the middle of his head that, much like his eye sockets, is filled with sharp teeth. Much like the other nightmares, Jake is filled with holes, tears, and has various wires poking out of him. A large part of his endoskeleton is also present, and he has the same razor-sharp features like the rest. He has almost the same pattern of behavior has Nightmare Freddy, having multiple smaller version of himself (known as "Jakles") that will slowly appear one-by-one. When all 4 of them are at the same spot and are ignored, Nightmare Jake will appear and attack the player. This however occurs in the closet, rather than on the bed, alongside Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Jake also appears in the Halloween edition of FNaF 4 as Jack-O-Jake. He looks roughly the same here, but instead has a bright and glowing orange/yellow/golden color scheme to him. This version also has candles replacing the teeth in various locations. He acts exactly the same as he did in the regular version of the game. Funtime Jake/Jackie (FNaF: SL) Jake the pig once again shows up in FNaF: SL. This version of Jake is actually a female, and has thus been renamed Jackie. She has features like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and others, having a very complex costume of various parts that is similar with the toy line of animatronics that only has a color scheme of hues that are pink/purple and white/gray. She will often appear in multiple places, but doesn't seem to exactly harm the player in any way. She's mostly just an annoyance or a distraction. The only time Jackie will jumpscare you is if you decide to click/interact with her in any way.also she has a hand puppet female version of jakes brother fishile appropriately named Amanda. Scrap Jake/Jackie (FNaF 6) In FNaF 6, he/she only shows up as one of the few scrapped characters that you can either throw away or get profit off of. This is a double-edge sword of course because if you do profit off of him, he will later appear in the establish and become a threat to you during the night. This Jake seems to be some kind of version of his SL counterpart, Jackie. She, at this point, is reduced to nothing but a mass of endoskeleton parts, some of which don't look like they even belong to her. The only thing she has of her costume is various bits and pieces, such as some joint coverings, her one hand, and her mask. Jackie has eyes that seem to almost popping out of her otherwise empty eye sockets, they are much too small and seem to be taken from some other animatronic. These eyes even have the tendency to shake around in her sockets, as can be seen in her jumpscare where they look to nearly fall out.one of both the hand puppet and jackie's eyes form a tiny eye creature BUT it is controlled by the salvageable animatronic Rockstar jake (fnaf 6 ) jake reappears as a Rockstar looking a ton like toy but instead of a tie that changes color depending on mood the color that represents that emotion is most dominant in his pattern EX: if angry/triggerd then red will be most dominant (also like Rockstar foxy he has a parrot and a pegleg twisted jake this one is NOT your average pig , this a demonic pig that came from hell but died halfway in traveling and was resurrected … damn Jake in the Ultimate Custom Night (FNaF 6 DLC) Jake is slated to appear in the Ultimate Custom Night game, as all the genorations.jojojo2351 will explain that later Trivia Jake the pig was made by Jojojo2351 * Jake originally was going to be called "Crispy bacon" as evidenced by files in FNaF 1. * he help because he dosent like jumpscaring * Not even Phone Guy understands why Toy Jake is rainbow colored. Because of him being in Kid's Cove along with The Mangle, one could theorize he was meant to target younger children or girls. * Toy Jake's gender is actually never confirmed to be male. However, he is called "Jake" in Custom Night, which is a male name. * Withered Jake's eyes are constantly switching and changing throughout his appearances in FNaF 2. While the endoskeleton part of his face still has its eyeball intact, the other masked side doesn't. These two eyes can switch from becoming visibly empty, being entirely black, to having black eyes with white pinpricks for pupils. Either this is an intentional inconsistency or an error. * all jake's feature tails. The tail is only visible when they are in a certain pose. This can be seen with Toy Jake when he's in his starting position at Kid's Cove and with Withered Jake when he's facing away from the camera in Parts & Services. * By digging through the files, an unused rare screen can be found. This screen, like the others, has a close-up Withered Jake's eyeless head, with his endo being the highlight of it. There exists another version of this image that is almost the same thing, except he now has bloodshot human eyes within his empty suit's eyes. * There also is an unused audio file that consists of a pig's snort. Whether this sound effect was supposed to be used for Toy Jake or Withered Jake isn't clear. The sound noticeably cuts off at the end. The file is simply called "pig" and even appears later in FNaF 3's files. * The teeth in Nightmare Jake's eye sockets and torso/waist are more metallic than the ones he has in his mouth. Much like Withered Jake, his endo is slightly rusted. * Funtime Jake/Jackie has multiple rare lines of dialogue that can occasionally be triggered throughout the game under certain circumstances. Most of these lines are comedic in nature. * Such lines of dialogue includes: "Can you stop following me?" (when seen multiple times in a row), "It's dark in here." (happens randomly), "I guess I'm finally the star of the show." (when seen on Baby's Stage), "Where are you going?" (happens randomly when you exit a room she's in), and "This is a test! Oink oink!" (never used). * Funtime Jackie's voice is acted by jojojo2351 due to him having girlscreamtitis (XD) . * There exists an animation where Scrapped Jackie's eyes actually do fall out, it's not known if this appears in-game or is just a super rare occurrence. It is an alternate jumpscare. * The different endoskeleton parts on Scrapped Jackie seem to be from other generations of animatronics, as they have no consistency and look similar to the other endoskeleton models, like Endo 01, Endo 02, and Jackie's Funtime endo. * When Jackie jumpscares the player, she shouts in earrape " OH HELLO THERE!". Variants of this audio can be found where more distortion effects are added. These also sound more aggressive. * Funtime Jackie was going to appear in The Ultimate Custom Night, but was removed for some reason. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Some OCs some canon characters Category:FNAF Category:FNAF2 Category:FNAF 3 Category:FNaF4 Category:Males